Be My Sweetheart
by Jeanne-jaques San
Summary: AU. Hitsugaya ngambek habis-habisan pada Ichigo. Bahkan dia sring menghindar klo Ichigo mendekatinya di sekolah. Ichihitsu Oneshoot. # Fic Special for Ami de Aeterna, Mimi Hinamori & Haruno Arina # ENJOY! Read and review...


**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pairing : Ichigo x Hitsugaya**

_**Spoiler Warning : **__**Alternate Universe (AU), maleXmale, Yaoi, Don't like Don't read!**_

_**.**_

_**Special for **_**Ami de Aeterna, Mimi Hinamori & Haruno Arina.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Be My Sweetheart**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Suasana di dalam café itu tampak ramai dengan pengunjung. Para pelayan-pelayang yang bekerja tampak sibuk mengantar pesanan ke meja-meja. Disalah satu sudut café itu duduk tiga orang siswa berseragam SMA. Dua peremupuan dan satu laki-laki. Tapi, yang ber-_gender_ laki-laki itu sulit mengatakan bahwa dia salah satu siswa SMA. Dikarenakan karena tubuhnya yang mungil. Apalagi ditambah mukanya yang manis tidak kalah dengan cewek itu. Beh! Dijamin. Cowok-cowok yang melirik kearahnya bakal terpesona sampai pangling, _euy_! Sayangnya, jangan menatap cowok bertubuh mungil itu lama-lama. Karena bisa-bisa dipermalukan di depan umum, _coy_!

Nggak percaya? Oke! Simak contoh kasus pertama ini. Waktu itu ada seorang cowok yang beda sekolah dengan Hitsugaya. Nih cowok sudah hampir seminggu mengamati Hitsugaya begitu pulang sekolah. Bahkan dia tidak segan-segan menguntit, atau istilahnya _Stalker_. Hitsugaya pertama hanya _enjoy_ saja. Tapi, karena sudah kelewat wajar. Maka jadilah perkara di suatu sore itu. Sang cowok _Stalker_ dibawah kearah taman yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Nah, di tempat itu tuh cowok dipermalukan. Kalau nggak ada orang sih nggak apa-apa. _No problem_.

Nah, ini. Ditaman yang biasa dikunjungi Ibu-ibu dan anak-anaknya itu sang cowok _Stalker_ dipermalukan. Tentu saja Ibu-ibu yang lagi asyik ngerumpi ditaman itu kontan menoleh dan menatap adegan "Hitsugaya sedang mempermalukan sang cowok _Stalker_". Bahkan ada anak-anak yang sedang main juga ikutan menoleh. Bagaimana nggak menoleh kalau Hitsugaya mempermalukan tuh cowok dengan suara keras. Lebih keras dari Toa yang mereka dengar disekolah mereka. Setelah puas mengomel, dengan muka tanpa dosa alias _innocent_. Hitsugaya melengos pergi dari tempat itu sambil bersiul-siul kecil. Setelah kejadian itu, sang cowok _Stalker_ tidak berani menampakkan diri lagi didepan Hitsugaya.

Contoh kasus kedua. Waktu itu Hitsugaya sedang jalan-jalan ke _mall_ dengan Matsumoto dan Hinamori –teman sekolahnya. Nah, pas mereka bertiga masuk ke salah satu toko baju. Ada seorang pengunjung di toko itu yang-dengan-sengaja menyolek lengan Hitsugaya. Karena dirasa mungkin tidak sengaja, Hitsugaya kembali berjalan mengelilingi isi toko baju tersebut.

Eh~! Ternyata tuh cowok mesum mengekor, _euy_! Bahkan sesekali dia bersiul pelan. Nah, adegan klimaksnya pas tuh cowok sengaja megang pantat Hitsugaya. Tuh cowok mungil sontak kaget dan membalikkan wajahnya. Ditatapnya sang cowok mesum itu dengan rahang mengatup keras. Urat nadi kemarahan mulai tampak di dahinya. Begitu Hitsugaya kembali menaruh baju yang diambilnya. Dengan murka dan penuh emosi diomelinya sang cowok mesum itu dengan durasi yang hanya satu jam. Para penjaga toko yang melihat itu berusaha menenangkan Hitsugaya. Tapi, sayang. Mereka kena apes kemarahan Hitsugaya juga. Matsumoto dan Hinamori yang melihat itu jelas nggak mau ikut campur. Mereka sudah kenal sifat Hitsugaya. Tuh cowok kalau ada yang berani ambil andil di dalam omelannya bakal dilabrak juga. Jadi musti kudu nunggu kemarahan Hitsugaya mereda baru deh disamperin. Alhasil tuh toko yang dimasukkin Hitsugaya dan kedua teman ceweknya jadi heboh karena mendengar omelan-omelan Hitsugaya. Kasihan! Para cowok-cowok yang kena labrak itu nggak tahu bahwa Hitsugaya ini sudah ada yang punya.

"Shiro-chan…" panggil Hinamori. Cowok mungil itu sontak tersadar dari lamunannya. Ditatapnya Hinamori yang duduk disampingnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Kau tidak minum es yang sudah dipesan itu?" ucap Matsumoto sambil menunjuk es diatas meja dengan dagunya.

"Oh." Hitsugaya kemudian mengaduk-aduk es digelas tinggi itu dengan sedotan, kemudian diseruputnya sedikit.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita pergi nonton film yang tayang di bioskop?" ajak Hinamori.

"Boleh juga, tuh!" sahut Matsumoto.

"_No, thanks!_" kata Hitsugaya ketus. Dipalingkan kembali wajahnya, menatap keluar jendela.

Matsumoto dan Hinamori saling pandang. Pasti teman mungil mereka ini sedang _bad mood_, deh!

"Kau masih marah sama Ichigo-kun ya, Shiro-chan?" tanya Hinamori. Hitsugaya menoleh dan menatapnya.

"Aku nggak marah!" serunya.

"Yang benar?" Matsumoto mengangkat dua alisnya tinggi-tinggi. "Tadi kudengar dari Ichigo, kau tidak menjawab teleponnya. Dan juga sering menghindar kalau disekolah."

Hitsugaya berbalik menatap Matsumoto. Sorot matanya tampak kesal.

"Aku tidak menghindar. Kami berdua hanya kebetulan tidak bertemu," ucap Hitsugaya dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

"_Bohong banget! Jelas-jelas tadi kau menghindari pas Ichigo masuk ke dalam kelas…"_ gumam Matsumoto dalam hati.

"Kalau ada masalah dengan Ichigo-kun. Kau bisa menceritakannya pada kami berdua kok, Shiro-chan." Hinamori menepuk pelan pundak cowok mungil itu.

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada apa-apa!" serunya penuh emosi, kemudian berjalan keluar dari café dengan tatapan heran dan bingung para pengunjung di café itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hitsugaya berjalan dengan perasaan kesal. Kenapa sih Matsumoto dan Hinamori itu doyan banget ikut campur urusan pribadi? Bakal mati ya kalau nggak ikut campur?

Dengan gerutuan yang keluar dari mulutnya, ditelusuri jalan menuju kerumahnya. Begitu dia berjalan melewati halte. Ada dua orang cowok yang duduk sambil seru membicarakan sesuatu. Pas Hitsugaya melewati mereka. Keduanya kontan menoleh dan bersiul tanpa sadar.

Hitsugaya yang mendengar itu sontak menoleh dengan muka tambah kesal. Sudah kesal begini ada yang nambahin juga?

"**KALIAN BERDUA MAU KUTAMPAR, HAH?**" bentak Hitsugaya tajam. Mukanya yang selalu kelihatan polos dan imut itu berubah layaknya preman-preman yang biasa mangkal di halte itu.

Kedua cowok itu menelan ludah susah payah. Kemudian menggeleng cepat. Sungguh. Muka Hitsugaya ngeri banget, _euy_! Karena tidak mau nambahin perkara yang mereka buat. Kedua cowok itu berdiri dan berjalan pergi dari halte itu dengan mulut komat-kamit minta ampun agar Hitsugaya tidak memperpanjang masalah itu.

Hitsugaya kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Emosinya semakin menjadi-jadi karena dua cowok tadi. Setelah menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya kuat-kuat. Emosinya sudah sedikit mereda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Begitu sampai di depan rumahnya, dibukanya pintu pagar dan berjalan masuk. Kedua mata Hitsugaya melotot, kaget. Begitu dilihatnya ada seseorang yang duduk diteras rumahnya. Seorang cowok yang berambut _orange_ jabrik menyolok. Kurosaki Ichigo –cowok yang berhasil merebut hati beku Hitsugaya. Ichigo berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menatap Hitsugaya dengan senyum.

"Mau apa kesini?" Hitsugaya bertanya tanpa menoleh. Dirogohnya saku tas sekolahnya. Mencari-cari kunci rumah.

"Sejak kemarin kau menghindariku, ya? Disekolah juga," ucap Ichigo.

"Aku tidak menghindarimu. Jangan asal ngomong, ya!" seru Hitsugaya, mencoba mengelak. Ichigo mendengus pelan. Diikutinya Hitsugaya yang berjalan masuk ke dalam. Tangan kirinya menarik pintu rumah itu hingga tertutup.

Hitsugaya melempar tas sekolahnya ke sembarang arah. Ichigo yang melihat itu hanya menggeleng pelan. Dibuntutinya cowok mungil itu yang berjalan kearah dapur.

Cklek!

Dengan sedikit kasar, Hitsugaya membuka lemari es itu dan mengambil sebuah botol minuman dingin. Ichigo menunggu hingga cowok mungil itu selesai meneguk minumannya.

"Kau marah karena tidak kutemani ke toko buku tiga hari yang lalu, ya?" Ichigo bertanya halus.

Hitsugaya cemberut. "Aku tidak marah!"

Padahal jelas-jelas marah karena tidak ditemani. Jadi, beginilah. Harus ngambek habis-habisan.

"Terus?" Ichigo mendorong pelan tubuh mungil itu ke arah pintu lemari es. Ditundukkan kepalanya rendah-rendah. Menatap lekat-lekat mata _emerald_ itu. "Kalau tidak marah apalagi alasannya, hm?" dikecupnya lembut pipi putih Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya diam. Tiba-tiba dicengkramnya kemeja Ichigo dari arah depan. "Kenapa sih kau tidak datang, Kurosaki? Padahal aku sudah menunggu tahu!"

"Yuzu dan Karin minta diantarkan ke rumah temannya. Karena tempatnya jauh aku khawatir kalau mereka pulangnya kenapa-napa, Toushiro," jelas Ichigo.

Huh! Hitsugaya tambah cemberut. Dasar _Brother complex_! Gerutunya dalam hati.

"Jangan ngambek dong, ya?" Ichigo mengecup sekilas bibir mungil itu. Muka Hitsugaya bersemu merah. "Mau kulanjutkan?" bisiknya lirih. Hitsugaya menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ya," ucapnya setengah berbisik. Ichigo tersenyum menyeringai.

Kedua bibir itu kembali bertemu. Saling melumat dengan penuh menggoda. Hitsugaya melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Ichigo. Ditekannya agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Kedua lidah itu saling bermain liar. Saling berperang. Menentukan mana yang akan menang dan yang kalah. Hitsugaya mendorong bahu Ichigo. Napasnya terengah-engah karena ciuman tadi.

Ichigo menarik cowok mungil itu kearah meja makan. Diangkatnya tubuh mungil itu dan menindihnya diatas meja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kurosaki…"

"Ya?" Ichigo mengelus rambut putih Hitsugaya yang sedang tidur di pangkuannya.

"Kau menyayangiku, kan?" mata _emerald_ itu menatap Ichigo dalam.

Ichigo tersenyum. "Tentu. Melebihi siapapun, Toushiro."

Hitsugaya _blushing_.

"Hei, ada sesuatu yang menempel di pipimu, Kurosaki."

"Eh? Disebelah mana?"

"Sini." Ichigo merendahkan wajahnya. Tangan mungil Hitsugaya menyentuh pipinya. Tanpa diperkirakannya, Hitsugaya menarik wajahnya mendekat dan mencium bibirnya.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Kurosaki," ucapnya lembut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Fin**_

* * *

**A/N :**

Fic ini saya buat sebagai permintaan maaf kepada Ami, Mimi-nee dan Arina. Karena _request _fic kalian bertiga akan lama di update. Maaf…

Semoga fic ini terhibur untuk kalian bertiga dan juga yang sudah membaca :)

* * *

Fic ini sudah saya edit dan _replace. _Bagian lemon-nya yang eksplisit sudah saya _cut_, karena saya telah melanggar guidelines FFn. Jika kalian ingin membaca bagian lemon eksplisit fic ini, silahkan buka profil saya; di sana ada penjelasannya. :)


End file.
